


A Morte da Memória

by Lieblos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, M/M, lubaek
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblos/pseuds/Lieblos
Summary: Baekhyun costumava se lembrar de tudo, dos pequenos detalhes de cada coisa que sentiu e de cada coisa que viveu em uma certa época de sua vida. Mas assim como o mundo de Lu Han foi tirado de si, suas memórias de tudo também foram.[LUBAEK] [DRAMA]





	A Morte da Memória

**A MORTE DA MEMÓRIA**

Baekhyun costumava se lembrar dos pequenos detalhes de cada coisa que sentiu e de cada coisa que viveu em uma certa época de sua vida.

Os raios de sol adentrando por entre as persianas, iluminando o papel de parede, e a brisa fresca a fazer as cortinas dançarem e os papéis sobre o piano se bagunçarem. O cheiro da tinta fresca e do cigarro recém fumado inundando todo o ambiente, assim como as canções clássicas a tocar na antiga vitrola que batalhava para continuar funcionando. O homem que o observava, os olhos pequenos dele tão focados em si que lhe faziam as bochechas corarem pela intensidade do olhar direcionado, vendo-lhe não só o corpo, mas a alma.

Baekhyun se lembrava de como Lu Han lhe sorria ao ver como se tornava constrangido com seus elogios sobre sua beleza, um sorriso que por vezes antes não conseguia decifrar até que viu a sinceridade dos sentimentos ocultos por detrás dele. Se lembrava da forma como ele fumava o cigarro diário próximo a janela para que a fumaça não o incomodasse enquanto estivesse consigo. E de como ele se orgulhava em contar sobre os quadros espalhados pelo cômodo enorme e meio vazio de móveis, muitos deles sequer postos nas paredes, mas deixados belamente em pé no chão próximo a cama e ao piano.

Pequenos detalhes que muitas vezes ou eram recordados ou vinham-lhe em sonhos, os mais profundos sonhos vividos.

Baekhyun sabia bem o que o motivou a aceitar o convite de seu vizinho de servir-lhe como modelo em um dia em que esse não parava de olhá-lo. A reputação de Lu Han sempre fora manchada e as atitudes do homem dito por todos da vizinhança como “afeminado” não lhe defendiam. No entanto isso não lhe impediu de se meter com ele quando seus pais e — para sua própria segurança — seus empregados não estivessem a ver.

Nada começou de repente, eram frutos de várias e várias vezes que os dois se encontraram na sacada, Baekhyun para tomar um ar fresco após horas de estudo e Lu Han para fumar. Começou como uma simples curiosidade movida pelo encantamento que teve do homem que não se escondia, do homem que não parecia se importar com nada além da arte. A música baixa tocando na casa do outro atravessava as paredes e chegava até si, o envolvendo em seu encanto, o relaxando e o deixando se levar pela voz calma e carregada de sotaque chinês.

Quando deu por si, Baekhyun e Lu Han já estavam a conversar há horas.

Não demorou para Lu Han convidá-lo para sua casa depois de algumas outras vezes, recebendo uma resposta positiva — mesmo que hesitantemente — do outro. E com o tempo isso tornou-se um hábito.

Durante o tempo em que deveria estar estudando para a faculdade, Baekhyun saia escondido de seu quarto e ia meter-se no apartamento do estudante de artes plásticas ao pular da sacada de seu quarto para a do de Lu Han, que já lhe aguardava com a porta da varanda aberta enquanto estava a pintar um novo quadro.

O efeito desse contato — que antes era pura fascinação e admiração — em meses se transformou em outro.

Baekhyun passou a sentir algo pecaminoso no fundo de seu ser. Algo que lhe trazia borboletas ao estômago e uma estranha timidez que não era de seu comum. Algo que lhe tirava o fôlego com qualquer aproximação de Lu Han, o coração a bater rápido, e fazia passar algum tempo de seu dia a pensar nele.

Mas esse sentimento esquisito não foi a única coisa que ganhou ao se aproximar de Lu Han. Além disso, Baekhyun também recebeu conhecimentos de um novo mundo.

Lu Han lhe mostrou os mais diversos modos de ver a vida, seja pela tinta fluida em uma pintura de Monet; pelas palavras de Lord Byron; pelas notas da singela melodia do piano que ele tocava de olhos fechados; ou pela dança que tiveram ao som de Danse Macabre, em que consistiu do pintor e Baekhyun girarem como duas crianças por todo o quarto até que caíssem tontos na cama de Lu Han, rindo sem parar por alguns segundos.

Baekhyun sabia que se contasse a alguém, essas coisas não seriam nada. Porém, para si, eram tudo. Tudo aquilo que estava cego demais para ver e tudo aquilo que nunca lhe deixaram ver.

E em retorno a elas, após ver o desenho de como Lu Han o enxergava, deparar-se em como ele o via como exatamente aquilo que fora ensinado a não ser; Baekhyun parou de temer o mundo por um momento — um curto momento — e entregou-se a ele em um beijo, sentindo-lhe o quão suave era os lábios, o quão quente eram as mãos que lhe seguravam no pescoço e cintura, o quão indescritíveis eram as borboletas agitadas dentro de si.

Havia sido algo inocente, carregado em uma inexperiência e um pouco de receio de ser rejeitado. Mas o que Lu Han lhe deu em seguida e outro em seguida não eram. Aqueles beijos tinham um profundo sentimento e eles arrancaram os seus para fora, deixando que ficassem o tempo necessário a se tocarem e se deleitarem.

E logo Lu Han também havia lhe apresentado tudo aquilo que nos seus vinte anos de idade deixou de viver, trazendo a tona o desejo carnal que ocultou por anos devido a qual gênero eram direcionados.

Lu Han representou tudo aquilo que Baekhyun não podia alcançar. A liberdade, a beleza, o amor, o carinho e a sensação de que fazia parte de algum mundo. E no dia em que viu Lu Han pela última vez, tudo isso foi deixado dentro daquele apartamento alugado e cheirando a tinta óleo.

Escapara de seu mundo cheio de mentiras, pressão e sufocamento para o carregado de cores e música clássica de Lu Han. O pintor já não insistia em tentar continuar a pintar Baekhyun, alegando com um sorriso sacana que esse estava o provocando com a forma que o olhava. Os dois estavam aproveitando a companhia um do outro, desfrutando da pele quente e o cheiro suave do perfume que cada um carregava, dos beijos cálidos.

De repente toda a paz foi destruída, desaparecendo em um piscar de olhos quando Baekhyun ouviu seu nome inteiro ser chamado por seu pai. Uma voz grave, cheia de irritação e ódio que fez-lhe ficar tenso e os pêlos se arrepiarem.

Naquele dia Baekhyun foi tirado sem piedade dos braços de Lu Han quando a casa foi invadida pela polícia.

Naquele dia ele foi internado contra a própria vontade em um manicômio pelo pai, que já havia combinado com o médico e pago uma grande quantia para que esse recebesse seu filho _doente mental_. Foi sedado ainda em casa por enfermeiros e arrastado para o lugar que viria a ser seu novo lar sobre a alegação de que precisava se curar.

Aquele dia foi a última vez que Baekhyun sentiu que vivía.

O cheiro de tinta e cigarro foram substituído por de remédios, prisão e tristeza. O frescor do vento adentrando pela porta da sacada e a brincar com as cortinas foi substituído pelo ar abafado. As músicas clássicas substituídas por um blues tocado uma vez por semana. Sua liberdade condicional substituída por uma casa trancada com grades nas janelas, enfermeiros, seguranças e um jardim que não levava a lugar nenhum. As memórias foram substituídas por um completo nada.

No instante em Baekhyun foi amarrado àquela mesa, seu corpo e, principalmente, a cabeça imobilizados, sabia que já não teria escapatória. No instante em que avistou aquele objeto pontiagudo ser posicionado em uma área de seu rosto e depois o médico preparar o martelo para deferi-lo, sabia que iria morrer de vez.

E com a sua morte, um corpo sem vida foi deixado para sofrer o restante de alguns anos que ficaria por ali até que um dos enfermeiros o estrangulasse até a morte.

Mas até que seu alívio chegasse, Baekhyun não foi capaz de se lembrar mais de nada.


End file.
